


A Cursed Life

by imgilmoregirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, One Shot, Season 7 Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 22:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11000160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imgilmoregirl/pseuds/imgilmoregirl
Summary: S7 AU One-Shot: Lucy takes Henry to meet an important waitress in Seattle.





	A Cursed Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of the characters and storylines in the show. This is just a fanwork made for fun.
> 
> This is a short One-Shot I happened to write between the chapters of The Dark Lady because I miss writing Rose and the S7 arc is something I really want to know more about. I may write more things with Lucy soon, if new ideas come to my mind.

Henry hated waking up early, but the insistent little girl who claimed to be his daughter, one he clearly didn’t remember to have, seemed to appreciate having breakfast in tiny cafes whose existence nobody else in that city probably noticed. He didn’t know exactly why he was following Lucy there nor why he had let her stay in his house in the last night. Maybe it was her threatening of calling the cops and say that he had kidnapped her.

The girl looked around attentively, gripping his hand tight when she spotted one of the waitresses. “Look, she is there!”

“Who?”

Lucy rolled her eyes. It was being more difficult than she imagined, because she had some hope that when her father saw her in his front door he might miraculously remember her, but that hadn’t happened and now the brown-eyed young woman was her newest faith in that land without magic. She dragged Henry to one table waving her hand to the waitress.

“Good morning, what do you two want for breakfast?”

Her outfit was black and blue under the yellow apron, the curls were pulled up in a pony-tail and she was wearing glasses, very different from her last image in the story book, where she appeared to be so happy and free in that pink dress. Now she only seemed shy and full of doubts, even while doing her well-known job.

“Coffee, please.” Henry mumbled, burying his face in his hands. “The bigger, the better. I need to fully wake up.”

“You don’t like coffee!” Lucy said as if he had asked for something terrible. “You like hot chocolate with cinnamon.”

“This is a childish drink.” The father replied, looking up to the beautiful waitress. “Bring the coffee.”

“Alright.” The waitress smiled, writing the order. “What about you, sweet girl?”

“Would you recommend apple pie and tea in a chipped cup?”

Raising an eyebrow, she looked down at Lucy like she thought that she was crazy. It couldn’t be. She was pretty sure that she would remember, because she wasn’t around when the curse was casted.

“Well, we have pie and tea, but I don’t believe that any of our cups are chipped.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for my - ” Henry started to apologise but had to stop at the strange word that he wasn’t used to use. “Daughter. She has a thing with fairy tale stories. You know, _Snow White, Beauty and the Beast_ , these old stuffs.”

"Rose, where is your mother?"

A sad expression crossed Rosalie Gold's face. "I'm sorry I think that you're mistaking me with someone, sweetheart. My name is Elizabeth and my parents died long ago."

In the exact moment that she finished speaking a man entered the cafe. Even though he looked almost ridiculously changed, wearing jeans and a shirt with hawaiian prints, he was still the same from the book pages, just without the three-piece suit.

"No, you father just came through the door!" Lucy insisted.

"Mr. Adam?" Elizabeth who was not exactly Elizabeth, asked. "The hawaiian shirts guy? He is certainly not my father."

"He is." The girl opened the book she was carrying in the page that showed the beginning of the love between two certain characters, showing them to the waitress. "Take a look, these are your parents! Rumplestiltskin and Belle!"

"So, you're telling me that my mom was a princess and my dad the imp who turned straw into gold and that now is sitting alone in one of our tables?" Rose laughed, turning to Henry. "Your daughter is funny."

The only thing that was funny for Lucy, was the fact that aunt and nephew were so close in age. But she recognised something in that Elizabeth that belonged genuinely to Rose. "Ok. Stop it, I know you remember."

"Sorry, kiddo." The waitress shrugged. "I'll be back soon with your breakfast."

As Henry leaned his head to the wall, closing his eyes and yawning, Lucy's eyes followed Rose through the tables. She stopped near her cursed father, Rumplestiltskin, adjusting the glasses on her face before speaking to him with an affected smile.

"Hey, Mr. Adam, good to see you. How was your weekend?"

He sighed, stirring his hands in a nervous habit that Lucy recognised from the great-grandfather she Once knew, then she realised that he was rubbing his wedding ring. "I went to the cemetery to put some flowers in my family's gravestone." His voice was sorrowful. "My wife and daughter loved roses and I'm sure that my boys would appreciate it too."

Gripping the story book close to her chest, the little girl felt sad about what that curse had done to her extensive family. Everybody seemed to be so unhappy that it was breaking her heart. But it also gave Lucy a clue about her father's aunt, because Rose looked just about to cry and if she was really Elizabeth she wasn't going to react this way.

"And how is your work?" The young woman asked.

"Tiring, as always. The light of my days has been seeing you. Have I ever said that you remember me of my daughter?"

"Twice, actually." She replied so low that Lucy almost didn't hear from where she was. "I'll bring your tea."

Henry snored a little, making his daughter roll her eyes at the realisation that he had fallen asleep. She slipped off the chair, following the waitress to behind the counter.

"You know who you are!" The girl insisted, making her jump.

"Oh, my God!" Rose shout out, a hand over her heart. "Are you trying to scare me to death, Lucy?"

"I knew it! You remember."

Rosalie Gold rolled her eyes and kneeled by her side, tapping a finger to the little girl's forehead. "Yes, but I can't break any curse, I can just keep an eye in everyone's terrible life in this city. You need to get to your grandmothers Regina and Emma. If someone can make Henry believe it's them."

"But they are cursed too."

Smirking, Rose looked like her father, even though her face was almost a perfect copy of her mother's. "Yeah, sweetheart, but a true love's kiss can break any curse."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and forgive me if there is anything wrong with my writing, English is not my first language.


End file.
